Little Freak
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Ziva gives Tony an impromptu lap dance...but with company? No smut...just implied


_**Heyy guys :) So this is my second NCIS fic (Tiva of course)**_

_**I'm supposed to be studying for exams but I was listening to music and having an interesting conversation on MSN with my friend…and this fic was born !! A little nonsensical fic that popped into my brain. Made it M cuz of implied stuff and blah blah blah. It was a random thought and definitely fun to write. I dedicate this to my two friends, one who caused the thought and the other who laughed when I told her what I was writing about.**_

_**So I hope that you enjoy !! Please review !! :)**_

_**P.S. the song is 'Little Freak' by Usher, listen to get the full effect **_

_**P.P.S do not ask me about the conversation that prompted this nonsensical hotness :P**_

_**XXX**_

Tony bit his lower lip and let out a small groan as she straddled him in the small chair, her pelvis rolling into his. His hands landed on her hips, her hands on his shoulders as she continued to grind in his lap, the slow, sensual movements driving him insane. His eyes closed as she rolled her head to the side, flicking her hair behind her head as she ground even harder into him.

He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her down onto him, reveling in the growl that escaped her mouth as a result. She leaned over him, her face right above his, causing her hair to fall around the two, a dark wavy curtain engulfing the two.

Seeing that his eyes were still closed she attached her lips to his neck, suckling at his pulse point, while gyrating against a certain part of his anatomy that was definitely the main point of the blood flow. She bit down on his skin lightly, lavishing it with her tongue repeatedly, in long strokes. Hearing his breath quicken she smirked against his neck, pressing a final kiss there before moving her hips against him once again.

She watched as his face contorted into different expressions of pleasure and down right ecstasy as she continued her impromptu lap dance, loving every moment of it. Except for how they arrived in this situation, but that did not matter at this moment.

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth she smiled and leaned back, the only part of their bodies touching, their hips, hands still gripping his shoulders tightly and she ground her center to his groin. Tony held back a rather loud groan, which was harder than he had anticipated. The feel of her hips undulating in his lap made him turned on a lot more than he had expected. And based on his current state, he would need to utilize the office showers quite soon.

Circles, forward, backward, side to side, her hips seemed to have the ability to move in whatever direction she pleased. Not that he was complaining, of course he wasn't. If only it weren't for the two elephants in the room looking on he would have changed the circumstances just a bit.

He looked at her face, watching as her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly open, short breaths escaping her lips with each movement her hips made. It seemed that she as into this as he was, and that made him feel…happy? Nope, it just turned him on even more.

He pulled her closer by her hips and latched his lips onto her collarbone, dropping light kisses here and there. Once he flicked his tongue out onto her skin, Ziva thought she was going to come right then and there. He removed his lips and fell back slightly, their faces millimeters apart. He could smell the intoxicating lavender of her hair, complimenting the flowery smell of her body.

He groaned once again as he felt her body collide with his, this time, from her breasts to his chest, to their stomachs to their, ahem, lower regions. He could not help but grow hard at the mere thought of her doing this without clothes on. Every inch of her delectable body within close range for him to tease and play with, to make it all the more pleasurable for the both of them. Starting with her neck, moving to her breasts, her toned stomach her…

He groaned once again, this time from both her grinding and from the images that his mind chose to supply at this moment in time. He really was about to lose it. He bit his lip as she rolled her hips in a circle, making use of every inch of his lap as she did. Just when he thought he could take no more, when he was about to stand up, take her into the elevator and have his way with her, the song ended.

Nevertheless, the two remained there, Ziva's movements ceased, breaths mingling and heavy. Their hands remained stationary, his loosening on her hips. They looked into each other's eyes, chests heaving, bodies still intertwined.

"Wow. That was definitely…"

Tony heard McGee's voice trail off, before hearing Abby's voice finish for him, as loud and excited as ever.

"Hot! So unbelievably hot!"

Tony momentarily rested his forehead against hers, slowing his breathing, but also knowing that not only did he not want to move, but a certain part of his anatomy refused to allow him too stand up. His legs felt like gelatin, while other parts felt…alive. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I do not think that I should remove myself from your lap, am I right?"

Tony could do nothing but nod, not caring how spent he already looked. In the background he could hear Abby going on and on about the whole thing.

"They were _so _into it Timmy! You can't deny it! They were practically having sex in front of us!"

Tony let out a breath. Why in the world did he and Ziva accept Abby's little dare? It started off so innocent, talking about music, but of course Abby likes freaky things, so when a particular song came up she just had to dare Ziva. And she just had to accept, because it's Ziva. He wasn't complaining, because the girl had amazing control over her hips and rear, but it would have been a bit more enjoyable without the audience.

"Abby," he heard Ziva's voice interrupt, "I think Tony needs a moment."

"For wha-"

He heard a smack, probably to the back of McGee's head. _Such a McDumbass, _he thought to himself.

"Come on Timmy, let's leave Tony to fix himself up."

Tony closed his eyes until he heard the door to Abby's lab closed. He then felt Ziva shift atop him.

"Any way I can help Tony?"

He could clearly hear the smirk in her voice and bit back yet another groan, this one more of an embarrassed one. After this, he vowed to himself never to listen to another Usher song…_ever._


End file.
